Cat Got Your Tail
by Chio Hirosashi
Summary: The group arrives at a new world where they gain ears and tail. Sakura and Syaoran Fay loves them. Kurogane hates them...until Fay starts to convince him otherwise.


Disclaimer: I do not own it. It is Clamp's Tubasa. Kuroxfay

Fay watched Kurogane's tail as it flicked back and forth. The group had arrived at yet another world. It was calm and fine until they noticed the ears and tails that the others had. Fay was delighted. Sakura and Syaoran were confused and not sure what to think while Kurogane was positive he didn't like it. The travelers rushed to find the nearest town to see if this was normality or if it was as foreign to the natives as it was to them. When they arrived, it was most obvious that it was indeed common. So they decided to find a place to stay and search for Sakura's feathers the next day.

And so that landed them where they were now; Syaoran and the princess in a room three doors down from the one Kurogane and Fay were to sleep in. Kurogane was reading a book on the bed. Fay had been drawing until he got distracted by the swishing of Kurogane's tail. Fay rotated in his seat, hypnotized by the movement. He slowly stood. Kurogane's back was towards the mage so he didn't see him crouch with a gleam in his eye. Fay pounced, caught the tail, pinned it and sunk his teeth into it lightly. Kurogane jumped to his feet causing the tail to slip from the blonde's grasp.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING, ASSHOLE?!?!" The ninja roared.

Fay looked up at him calmly, slightly disappointed that he had lost the tail so quickly after getting it. "Playing with your tail."

"WHY?!"

"Because it is cool and fun and entertaining, Kuro-pyon." Fay smiled at him like that was a silly question and that the answer was obvious. Then added "It's sexy" as a second thought.

Kurogane glared at him. Fay continued to smile as he got up off the bed, circled around Kurogane and attacked. They toppled onto the bed and struggled. Fay grabbed the ninja's tail and earned a yelp from the owner.

"It is so soft." Fay commented as he started to stroke it.

"F-F-Fay!" Kurogane stammered.

"Cat got your tail, Kuro-wan?" Fay teased and nipped lightly at the black tail.

"Damn mage. The saying is cat got your tongue."

Fay smiled and released the tail. "I can do that too." He exclaimed and shoved his lips against Kurogane's roughly. Fay swept his tongue across the crease where the ninja's upper and lower lip met. Kurogane gasp and the mage slipped in. He pressed their tongues together and searched the inside of Kuro's mouth. Fay's hands made their way through short spiky black hair to get tangled there. Kurogane started to relax and moved a hand of his own to the back of Fay's neck and pulled to deepen the kiss. Fay smirked into the kiss and Kuro shoved Fay's tongue back into his own mouth before entering Fay's mouth himself. Soon both felt the increasing need for air and ended the kiss to gasp for air.

"Kuro-tan," Fay murmured, leaning his forehead against Kurogane's. "I got your tongue."

"Damn mage," Kurogane grumbled.

"The ears and tails are so much fun, aren't they? And pretty too."

"Are not."

Fay pouted and pulled away. "Yeah, they are. See." Fai turned around and stuck his butt in the air giving Kurogane a most wonderful view. He swished his tail back and forth. Fay looked backwards to see Kurogane staring and gave a little smile. "You can probably see it better without my shirt on though. Just a second." Fay tugged his overly large shirt off to reveal a nicely shaped pale chest. Kurogane noticed the low riding pants, the tail and the small amount of ass that showed. "Kuro-chi, can you see it well enough? Or should I take off the pants too?" Fay asked. Fay took Kuro's silence as a reply. Kurogane couldn't take his eyes off of the mage as he stripped himself of pants and underwear. All the while, Fay kept his back towards him. When the silence continued, Fay looked over his shoulder. "Kuro-puu?"

Kurogane looked away. "You win. Now get your clothes back on."

Fay pouted and made a circle so that he was facing the black ninja. "But I don't wanna." Fay told him and placed both hands on his knees. "Kuro-daddy should take off his clothes too!"

"Not a chance, mage." Kurogane sighed and gave a hearted growl when Fay nuzzled his head against the black material of the ninja's shirt.

"Please?" Fay tried. The black haired man shook his head. Fay tugged the edges of the black shirt up with mild protests from Kurogane until it was over his head. Kuro swatted Fay's hands when it went for the pant's zipper. Fay shrugged, brushed his lips gently against Kurogane's and tried to curl up in his lap. He didn't exactly fit but he didn't care. "Kuro-sama," Kurogane looked down at him. Fay's eyes had closed and a sincere smile played on his face. The ninja didn't have the heart to move him so he let him stay there.

The sunlight broke through the curtains and a knock at the door woke Kurogane. Syaoran entered the room. Kurogane opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was lying really close to Fay's face and that his arm was around the blonde. The next thing was that the covers were just high enough to cover the fact he was wearing pants. Kurogane sat up and stared at a shock Syaoran who started stammering before spouting apologies and running out of the room. The kid had gotten the wrong idea. Fay stirred and his eyes flickered open. Kuro glanced down at him. Fay gave a small smile.

"Ohayo, Kurogane."


End file.
